Secret on Delta Vega
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: Spock Prime/Kirk Prime. As Spock Prime says goodbye to Jim and Soctty someone is watching from the shadows and goes to comfort him as he looks to the future and worried about what may happen. Please Review.


Sakura: I do not own Star Trek though I wish I did then Spock and Kirk would be together and Uhura would never have kissed Spock. This idea has been floating around my head for a while now so I had to write it out. I hope you like it and please remember to review.

**Secret on Delta Vega**

"Except, the think is, even if I believe you," Scotty said as he entered the transporter room and came to stand by my side, watching me as I typed in his equation for transwarp beaming. I glanced over at Mr. Scott before turning back to the computer hiding a smile; it is pleasant to see my old friend again after being without him for so long. "Where you're from, what ah've done. Which….Ah don't by the way. You're still talking about beaming aboard the Enterprise, while she's traveling faster then light. Without a proper receiving pad. Get off there! It's not a climbing tree!" Scotty yelled at his small friend before continuing his lecture. "The notion of transwarp beaming is like trying to hit a bullet with a smatter bullet whilst wearing a blindfold, riding a horse," My Scott said coming to glance at the computer scream over my shoulder. "What's that?"

"Your equation for achieving transwarp beaming," I said, a touch of smugness seeping into my voice as I moved to go around him so he could examine his equation, moving to the door to make sure my…_friend_ remained hidden from sight.

"Ah! Imagine that. It never occurred to me to think of space as the ting that was moving," Mr. Scott said, shock clear in his voice. _But you would think of that. Only not in this timeline…if only I had made it in time, _I thought sadly pushing those thoughts aside as I focused on the mission at hand.

"You're coming with us right?" Jim asked from behind me, hope in his voice. I glanced over at him before looking towards the open door, my lips twitching in a smile. _Even in a different universe you sound just like my Jim,_ I thought fondly, a small smile making its way only my lips before I turned to face this Jim.

"No Jim. That is not my destiny," I said glancing in his eyes before looking down, not able to face the emotions in those eyes.

"Your dest-," Jim said shocked as he fumbled over his words. "He-…..the other Spock is not gonna believe me." I looked over into the corner gathering my strength in order to lie to Jim for the first time. _Jim you are so alike your counter part yet different at the same time._ "Only you can explain what's happened-"

"Under no circumstances can he be made aware of my existence," I said cutting Jim off, looking him straight in the face my expression serious. "You must promise me this.

"You're telling me I-i-I can't tell you that I'm following your own orders? Why not? What happens?" Jim asked curiously….just as my Jim would have.

"Jim, this is one rule you cannot break," I said sternly. Your lying to the boy, my T'hy'la said through our bond. No I am not lying merely….implying, I said, feeling the rush of humor over our link before turning back to this Jim. "To stop Nero," I spat out the name feeling anger at him for destroying Vulcan…and my, not this Spock's mother, "you alone must take command of your ship."

"How? Over your dead body?" Jim asked sarcastically, hiding his feeling again.

"Preferably not," I said calmly. _Otherwise what I have done for your future will be wasted. _"However, there is Starfleet regulation 619. 619 states that any command officer who is emotionally compromised by the mission at hand, must resign said command." I glanced up at Jim who was listening attentively.

"So," Jim said, closing his eyes tight, "you-you're saying I have to emotionally compromise you…guys?" I glanced at the corner again, I could tell Jim was having a hard time accepting this task; it is not in Jim's nature to intentionally harm a crewmate. It is just no who James T. Kirk is, not matter what universe.

"Jim," I said my voice heavy with sadness. "I just lost my planet….I can tell you," I closed my eyes feeling the waves of loss threatening to overwhelm me, "I am emotionally compromised. What you must do is get me to show it." I looked back up at Jim, feeling waves of love and acceptance rush over me from my mate. Jim's and my eyes locked and held for a while before he moved towards the transporter pads before turning and glancing at me again. _Do not worry Jim; your Spock will soon accept you just as I have. You will not have to be alone or fear being alone he will never leave your side…Just as I never left my Jim's side, _I thought sending Jim my encouragement.

"Let's get this over with," Mr. Scott said, as he walked over to the transporter. Jim followed after him and onto his transporter pad. Mr. Scott's friend went to say goodbye. "Go on. You can't come with me." I could see Mr. Scott did care for his friend even though he acted as though he hated him. I walked to the control panel by the door, glancing out the door to make sure my mate was still hidden from sight, knowing their tendency to disobey rules.

"Coming back in time, changing history," Jim said, causing me to turn towards him, curious as to what he had to say. "That's cheating." I nodded a small smile making its way onto my face as amusement hummed on the bond from my mate.

"A trick I learned from an old…_friend_," I said raising en eyebrow. Jim glances over at the door before looking straight ahead his eyes showing confusion. I turned to look at the door for what he saw and found my mate, my _Jim_ standing there a smile on his face as he watched his younger self disappear.

"Well…that was interesting," my lifelong mate said as he moved to stand next to me, leaning into my shoulder.

"You were supposed to have stayed out of sight. You are not yet strong enough to move on your own," I stated, wrapping my arm around his waist leading him to the computer chair.

"T'hy'la I am fine," Jim said stubbornly.

"I just got you back fro Nexus and you nearly died in the process. You are anything but fine," I said, glaring at my mate before checking him though our bond for any sign of distress.

"Spock, stop fussing like Bones did. I'm alive and I will make a recovery. As long as I am with you I will be just fine," Jim said, smiling at me, before his face darkened. "What can you make of the younger me? You blocked the bond while you mind melded with him."

"He…has had a difficult life with no father. His step father….abused him, I believe, and he never had love as your-his mother couldn't be reminded of him because of the loss of her husband," I said, the images from the meld flashing though my head as I showed Jim though our bond.

"Still a womanizer though and doesn't believe in no win scenarios. But…you did something to my younger self. What was it?" Jim asked, his eyes twinkling.

"I might have implanted some evidence on all they could be and achieve together. To…push them in the right direction," I said, smiling faintly before it fell. "This time line has been changed drastically already. Spock has lost his planet and his mother and your counterpart has lost his father on the day of his birth and his mothers love. I could not let this be lost as well. Nero has changed everything; if only I had been faster then this would not have happened."

"T'hy'la," Jim said, standing to enfold me in his arms as he leaned against me, gently kissing my temple. "You did all that you could. You are not to blame for the loss of Vulcan."

"Nero is one of the most dangerous men out there. How can we know they will succeed in taking him down and saving Earth and Captain Pike?" I asked my bondmate, pulling him closer to me.

"Khan was just as dangerous and thanks to him I lost you. We don't know if they will succeed. We will just have to trust them to figure out a way as we always have," Jim said, gently rubbing my back as he looked upwards. "It's up to them now, T'hy'la, and if they are anything like we were they will find a way to save the world again, just as we use to. There is no such thing as a no win scenario. They will find a way to save the world and also find a way to each other. A Spock and James T. Kirk belong together no matter what universe they are in. It is only logical that the bond should form in this universe as well."

"Yes T'hy'la you are right. A no win scenario does not exist and as we did they too will find a way to save the earth. And they will discover the _friendship_ that will define them both," I said, smiling down at my bondmate as we glanced at the sky, as we waited for them to do the impossible…just as we did so many years ago.

The End

Sakura: Well I hoped you liked my first attempt at a Star Trek fanfiction. Please review it and tell me what you think. Sorry is Spock doesn't sound like he should I just figured around his T'hy'la he would behave differently I tried my best. Please review and I do have a plan for what happens to Jim and Spock after they save the world if anyone wants me to continue so please review.


End file.
